twilightmiragefandomcom-20200213-history
Crystal Palace
Crystal Palace is the Post-Divine oracle of the Principality of Kesh. Built some 850 years after the events of COUNTER/Weight, its predictions have been a guiding force in the Milky Way galaxy ever since, as they have enabled the Rapid Evening to monitor any potentially disruptive agents within the galaxy, and neutralise it. History The idea for Crystal Palace was first proposed in a paper titled Counterexample Guided Model For Non-Interventionist Regulation of the Meta-Divine, 850 years after the events of COUNTER/Weight. The construction of the machine was originally thought impossible.Guaranteed Events, Or: An Accounting of the Time When We Built the Machine, 0:05:18 Designed around 600 years later by Tanner Indiana, in an effort to create peace in the Principality, and as a result of the conditions him and his parents and peers lived in.Guaranteed Events, Or: An Accounting of the Time When We Built the Machine, 0:14:38 200 years after this was the First Day of Guaranteed Events.Guaranteed Events, Or: An Accounting of the Time When We Built the Machine, 0:24:00 Events concerning the Twilight Mirage Around 30 thousand years later, Crystal Palace sent Demani Dusk and Gray Gloaming to the Twilight Mirage as Primary and Satellite Rapid Evening agents, to monitor the situation there. Crystal Palace provided Gray with a Dovetail Synopsis concerning the history of the Quire System just before the rediscovery of the Heart of Independence. A few months later, The Rapid Evening sent Keen Forester Gloaming to the Quire System, after Demani and Gray deserted their posts--Gray unsatisfied with the binary choice of either leaving the Fleet to its own course, or using a Stellar Combuster to destroy it and Quire, and wanting a softer option.godspeed, glory Pt. 3, opening A year of time in the Quire System, and an unknown amount of time for the rest of the universe later, Crystal Palace found itself unable to create any predictions about the Quire System after a certain date, known to the Rapid Evening and the Brink as Dark Day.Uncontrolled Fires It was later revealed that this was caused by Our Profit, who used Profit's Star on Crystal Palace from within the Twilight Mirage.Our Flaws in a Vacuum, or the Promise We Made To Each Other, 2:04:20 Keen later made the decision to call for Crystal Palace's relocation to the Mirage, a journey it is currently undertaking.The Feast of Patina, ending Predictions In their raw form, Crystal Palace's predictions are little use, being too specific and numerous to be directly acted on. As such, Kesh employs agents known as Janitors to 'clean' the output, cleaning the signal from the noise in the data that Crystal Palace provides. Crystal Palace has been shown to be able to predict events after its own destruction. However, the events were cut off on a day known as Dark Day, when Our Profit used Profit's Star to blind the crystalline sage. Appearance Crystal Palace is not a typical computer. Its design features many pulleys, chains, punch cards and conveyor belts, the motion of which plays a part in its computation. References Category:NPCs Category:Lifeform Category:Divines